


Little Darlings

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Radiodust Family [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet, adorable babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor and Angel are new parents learning to take care of their triplets, Freddie, Rosetta, and Teagan.This is the second part to Happy Little Accident!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133876
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Late Nights

It had been six weeks since the triplets were born. Alastor and Angel could still hardly believe that they were given such an amazing family. Freddie, Rosetta, and Teagan were everything they could have asked for and more.

They hadn’t brought the babies to the hotel yet, however Husk, Charlie, Nifty, and the others were constantly visiting. Angel and Alastor couldn’t have been happier. They had the most incredible family, and were determined not to let anyone take it from them. 

One night, Alastor and Angel were fast asleep, holding each other close. The two of them woke up the second they heard crying. Alastor turned to Angel, and saw his husband’s eyes fluttering open. “Mon Ange?” he whispered.

“I’m up,” Angel replied, before he yawned.

“Shall we then?” Alastor asked.

“Yep,” Angel nodded, before he got out of bed. “Just more of the joys of parenting,” he grinned.

Alastor chuckled and followed him. “Indeed. Now, let’s go check on our little darlings,” he said.

The two of them walked through the hall to the triplet’s room. Teagan and Freddie were up and crying, while Rosetta was tossing and turning in her sleep. 

Alastor picked up Teagan. “Shh, it’s alright now. I’ve got you, ma petite chérie,” he said, as he began to rock the little fawn. 

Angel turned his attention to Freddie. “Hey there, sweetie,” the spider said, before picking Freddie up. As soon as he was in his father’s arms, Freddie immediately stopped crying. “Oh, ya just being a little attention seeker, ain’t ya?” Angel asked, a smile on his face.

As Alastor and Angel rocked the babies, they noticed Rosetta waking up. She held out her four, grabby little hands, obviously wanting to be picked up. Angel picked up Rosetta and held her in his other set of arms. 

“Do you suppose we should give them milk while they’re all awake?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah, good idea,” Angel nodded.

The two of them quickly got the bottles together and began feeding each baby. “Y’know, we are really gettin’ good at this,” Angel smiled.

“We most certainly are,” Alastor agreed. “Isn’t that right, mon petit faon?” he asked, looking down at Teagan. 

Teagan responded with a yawn, and Alastor laid them back in their crib. Once his hands were free, Alastor took Freddie from Angel so the spider would only have to hold one baby. 

“Angel? How’ve things with your father been? I haven’t heard from him since the business with Vox,” Alastor said.

“He hasn’t been talking to me. Nissy said that he’s still pissed I had kids with ya. I don’t care though. Al, ya and these kids are more of a family to me than Henroin has ever been. I ain’t ever talking to him again,” Angel said, before he looked down at Rosetta squirming in his arms. “Besides, our kids have enough to worry about without having my homophobic bastard of a dad around too,” he added.

It was true; as soon as word got out about the Radio Demon’s children, plenty of sinners had been scheming to take them from him. The three Vs, Sir Pentious, even random criminals off the street were all rumored to be making plans to capture the babies. A few tried, but none of them succeeded. Alastor and Angel were extremely protective, and now that Alastor had his powers back, hardly anyone stood a chance against him. 

“I understand completely, mon Ange,” Alastor nodded. 

“Yeah,” Angel said, before he noticed Rosetta smiling. The babies had begun smiling this week, and Angel and Alastor found it too precious. Angel smiled just looking at his daughter’s expression, and he kissed Rosetta on the forehead. “I just wish my ma could meet them,” he sighed. 

“I wish my mother could meet them too. She would just adore them,” Alastor replied, as Freddie started drifting off to sleep. “She would adore all of you,” he added.

Angel smiled and kissed Alastor on the cheek. “And I know my ma would love ya too,” he said. 

Rosetta’s eyes began to droop, and soon enough, the triplets were all fast asleep. Alastor and Angel gently laid their babies back down. “Our work here is done,” Angel smiled.

“Indeed. Now, let’s try and get an hour or so of sleep before they wake us up again,” Alastor whispered, chuckling softly.

He and Angel left the babies’ room and silently headed back to theirs. Angel lied down first, and Alastor got on afterwards. He immediately placed his head on Angel’s fluffy chest, and his tail started wagging happily. 

“What’s got ya in such a good mood, bambino?” Angel giggled.

“Isn’t it obvious? I have the most wonderful husband and children in hell,” Alastor replied.

“Awww, Al,” Angel smiled, before kissing Alastor’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, my darling,” Alastor said.

“Night, bambino,” Angel replied.

The two of them knew parenting would present challenges, but they were ready for anything they would have to face. The babies still hadn’t shown any signs of powers, but it was still early, and Alastor and Angel would be ready if they did. All the two of them knew right now was that they would love their little darlings no matter what.


	2. Dad Jokes

The next morning, after breakfast, the triplets were on their mat on the floor. Angel was on the couch watching them, since the babies always had at least one parent hovering over them at all times.

Alastor hurried into the room, a smile on his face. “Angel!” he exclaimed.

“What is it, Al?” Angel asked.

“I just remembered something,” Alastor replied.

He smiled at the triplets on the floor and got out his microphone. “I need to test these out!” Alastor grinned. He cleared his throat and looked at Teagan, Rosetta, and Freddie. “When does a joke become a dad joke? When the punchline is a parent! What do you call cheese that isn’t yours? Nacho cheese!” Alastor exclaimed.

The babies started giggling, and Alastor happily turned to Angel. “Finally! I’ve found people who appreciate dad jokes,” he said. 

"They can barely understand ya, bambino," Angel giggled.

“Nevertheless, I still consider this a victory,” Alastor replied, before looking back at his children. “What do you call a fly with no wings? A walk!” he laughed. 

The babies laughed along with their father. Alastor sighed happily and looked at Angel. “I’m glad they’re still small enough to think everything is hilarious. It makes dad jokes easier,” he said. 

"It does," Angel said, as he wrapped his arms around the deer’s waist.

“They’re incredible. You’re incredible,” Alastor said, with a contented smile. 

"I love ya so much," Angel replied, as he kissed the side of Alastor’s neck, sighing happily.

Alastor blushed a tiny bit and hummed happily. “I love you too, mon cheri. More than I can ever say,” he said.

“Ya wonderful," Angel said.

He and Alastor sharred a quick kiss, then they heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” Alastor called.

The door opened, and Husk stepped inside. “Hey,” he said.

“Husky! Hey!” Angel smiled. 

“What brings you here, my friend?” Alastor asked.

“Nothing much. I wanted to see how the kids were doing,” Husk replied.

“They’re doing marvelously! They like my jokes,” Alastor said.

Husk simply rolled his eyes. “Al, nobody likes those,” he stated.

“Oh really?” Alastor asked, before looking at the triplets. “Why did the coffee file a police report? It got mugged!” he exclaimed, as the babies laughed.

Angel giggled and turned to Husk. “He’s been in ‘goofy dad mode’ for a while,” he said.

“I figured,” Husk replied. 

“Wanna hold one?” Angel asked. 

“Sure,” Husk nodded.

Since Teagan was still giggling, and Freddie cried when anyone other than his parents held him, Angel picked up Rosetta and placed her in Husk’s arms.

The baby girl smiled and looked up at Husk. “She likes you, Husker!” Alastor smiled. 

Rosetta began gently grabbing at the fur on Husk’s chest. “Why’s she doing that?” he asked quietly.

“She’s done it to me ever since she learned how to grab things. Piccola ragazza just likes fluff,” Angel explained.

“Any of them talking yet?” Husk asked. 

“It’s still rather early for that,” Alastor chuckled.

“True. Besides, the two of you do enough talking for the three of them,” Husk said. 

“For the record, talking to them is the best way for them to learn,” Angel said, before he picked up Freddie.

“Exactly! And no one is teaching them obscenities,” Alastor added, as he picked up Teagan.

“Fair enough. So, are you guys gonna take them to the hotel anytime soon?” Husk asked.

“I mean, maybe. But I don’t want anything happening to them,” Angel replied.

“Their dad is the fu-frickin Radio Demon. I think they’ll be okay,” Husk said.

“One can never be too careful, Husker! Hell can be an awfully dangerous place, and I want my dears to be safe at all times,” said Alastor.

“It isn’t like you have to walk through the city. You guys could just teleport to the hotel with them,” Husk shrugged.

“I haven’t teleported with them yet; I’m nervous,” Alastor returned.

“Actually, if we wanted to take ‘em to the hotel, I’m sure Molly can give us a ride,” Angel said.

“Hm...I do think that would work!” Alastor smiled, before he looked down at Teagan. “Well, my little fawn? Do you and your siblings want to go to the hotel?” he asked.

Teagan yawned, Rosetta was still grabbing at Husk’s fluff, and Freddie giggled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Alastor smiled. 

“Perfect,” Angel said, before kissing Alastor on the cheek.

“Great. Everyone’s been missing you guys. Even Vaggie, but she’d never admit it,” Husk said.

“We miss everybody too. I know we still call and stuff, but it’s been forever since we saw anybody in person,” Angel replied.

“Well, we can make up for it tomorrow. I’m just thrilled to see everyone,” Alastor said, as Teagan began babbling. “Clearly they agree with me,” he smiled, before kissing Teagan on the forehead.

“Clearly,” Angel agreed, a small smile on his face. 

He loved watching Alastor be sweet with the babies. The deer was already an amazing father, and Angel couldn’t have been happier with him. Angel also looked over at Husk, who was still holding Rosetta. Angel really hadn’t expected Husk to be so good with kids, and he was practically seeing a new side of Husk he didn’t even know about.

Angel looked down at Freddie, happily babbling in his arms. Angel knew his triplets really were lucky to be able to grow up around so many good people. Even though this was hell, Angel was determined to do everything he could to give his babies the childhood he never had. And having a husband as wonderful as Alastor made the whole experience even sweeter.


	3. A Visit

A few days later, Alastor and Angel brought the triplets to the hotel. Molly, Arackniss, Rosie, Mimzy, and Cherri came over as well. Rosetta and Teagan were happy to be around other people, while Freddie refused to leave his parents’ sides.

“They’re so sweet!” Mimzy exclaimed. 

“They are! Angie, Teagan’s got ya eyes,” Molly smiled, as she looked down at Teagan in her arms.

“You guys will let me babysit, right? I always wanted to help take care of babies,” Charlie said, as she held Rosetta.

“You can watch them eventually. For now, mon Ange and I want to spend as much time as possible with our little ones,” Alastor replied.

“You and Angel are wonderful parents,” Rosie smiled.

“Ya think so?” Angel asked, as he held Freddie.

“I know so! The two of you are perfect,” Rosie continued.

“Thank you, my dear!” Alastor replied.

Angel smiled at Arackniss, who had been standing nearby, pretending to be disinterested. “Wanna hold one?” Angel asked.

“No thanks, Tony. Ya know I ain’t the best with kids,” Arackniss replied.

“Oh come on,” Angel said, before he looked down at Freddie. “Do ya want Uncle Nissy to hold ya?” he asked. Freddie babbled and smiled, and Angel passed him to Arackniss. “That means yes,” smiled Angel.

Arackniss awkwardly took the little boy and looked down at him. “Uh...hey there, kiddo,” he said.

Freddie giggled, and Alastor’s eyes lit up. “Arackniss! He likes you! Usually Freddie pitches a fit when anyone other than Angel and I hold him,” he explained. 

“Really? Huh, that’s pretty neat,” Arackniss said. He looked down at the smiling baby, then realized something. “Are the two of ya worried about people coming after ya kids?” he asked.

“He’s right. Hell is already dangerous as is, but people would do anything to get their hands on an overlord’s kids,” Vaggie added.

“I appreciate your concern, but you have nothing to worry about. Angel and I are fully aware of the dangers of hell, and we will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe,” Alastor said.

“Aww! You and Angel are the sweetest dads ever!” Nifty exclaimed. The cyclops ran over to Charlie. “Could I hold her? Please?” she asked.

“Angel? Al? Is it okay?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, just be careful!” Angel replied.

“Okay!” Nifty smiled, as she took Rosetta from Charlie.

“Al and I are really lucky that our kids get to grow up around all of ya. I think of ya all as family, and knowing that my kids are gonna have such an amazing family is the best feeling in the world,” Angel said.

“Well, raising a family is a ton of work. I probably speak for everybody when I say we’re happy to help,” Husk replied.

“We really can’t say how grateful we are,” Alastor said.

“You don’t have to! Trust us, we like being here and helping out,” Cherri returned.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it! Be right back,” Charlie said, before she hurried off to open it.

“Welcome to the Hazbin Hotel!” she exclaimed, before noticing that it was Seviathan standing on the other side of the door. “What do you want?” she asked.

“I just wanted to see how my favorite ex was doing! How’s your crappy little hotel holding up, Charlie?” Seviathan asked.

“I know you didn’t just come here to make fun of me. You can do that over the phone. Why are you here?” Charlie asked.

“Fine, you’ve got me. The word on the street is that the Radio Demon and his whore had a few kids. I just wanted to see them,” Seviathan replied.

“I doubt it. You don’t care about anybody but yourself!” Charlie returned.

“Just let me see the damn babies,” Seviathan said.

Alastor had heard the shouting from the other room, and he came rushing over. “Charlie, my dear! What seems to be the trouble?” he asked.

“Nothing. Seviathan was just being a pain,” Charlie answered. 

“Oh, were you now?” Alastor asked, as he gave Seviathan a malicious smile.

Seviathan would never admit it, but he was a little scared of Alastor. Seviathan wasn’t as powerful as his parents, or even his sister, so he knew better than to anger the Radio Demon of all people. “I was just leaving. See you later!” Seviathan said, before he ran off. “V is going to be pissed about this,” he muttered.

As soon as Seviathan was gone, Alastor turned to Charlie. “What did he say?” he asked.

“He wanted to see your kids. I don’t know why, but it couldn’t have been good,” Charlie replied.

“Oh goodness….Perhaps Angel and I should head back to the radio tower,” Alastor said.

“Sure! I get it. I’ll give you a ride,” Charlie nodded. 

Later that day, Alastor and Angel were back at the tower. The triplets had just gone down for a nap, and Alastor had explained to Angel what Charlie told him.

“Fuck….whaddya think we should do? Go try and kill him or something?” Angel asked.

“Possibly. However, Seviathan is relatively harmless, at least compared to my other adversaries. Besides, if I killed him, his family would get angry, and it would essentially start a war,” Alastor replied.

“True. So ya think we just...leave him be?” asked Angel.

“For now. Unless something more serious happens,” Alastor answered. 

“That works. If that bastard gets anywhere close to our kids, I’m gonna rip his fuckin teeth out,” Angel stated. 

“And I’ll be right there to finish off that little freak,” Alastor added, before he looked up at Angel. “No one is hurting our children,” he said.

“We won’t let ‘em,” the spider replied, before he kissed Alastor’s forehead. “I love ya, I love them, and I ain’t letting anybody take this from me,” he continued.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. I’ll be damned if anything happens to my angels,” Alastor said. 

Angel kissed Alastor one more time before giving him a soft smile. “Wanna watch Drag Race?” Angel asked.

“Only since you asked,” Alastor smiled.


	4. What to Expect

It had been a week, and Alastor and Angel still hadn’t heard from Seviathan again. They began to think it may have been a one time only sort of incident, and that they may not have to worry about him. 

Now that they were two months old, the triplets were starting to be more active. They even began rolling over and babbling. Rosetta even had radio static to her voice like Alastor. 

One day, Alastor and Angel were feeding the triplets their lunch. Alastor was giving Teagan a bottle, while Angel gave bottles to Freddie and Rosetta.

After a while, Angel carefully took the bottles from them, then smiled at them. “Ya all so sweet. Can ya say ‘Daddy’?” he asked.

“Ah ba!” Rosetta exclaimed.

Freddie didn’t say a thing, he simply held out his hands to Angel. Angel smiled and picked him up. “Can ya say ‘Daddy’?” he asked.

Freddie giggled and placed a hand on Angel’s face. Alastor watched them and smiled. “It’ll be some time before they speak, mon Ange,” he said. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just exciting to think about,” Angel replied.

“It is, isn’t it?” Alastor smiled, before looking down at Teagan. “Well my dear, can you say ‘Papa’?” he asked.

“Wa!” Teagan said.

Alastor smiled and kissed Teagan on the forehead. “Very good, petit faon,” he said. 

At that moment, the two of them heard a knock at the door. “It’s open!” Angel called.

To their surprise, Lucifer and Lilith walked in, with Lucifer carrying a large box. “Hello, Alastor. Angel Dust,” he said.

“Long time no see, Lucifer,” Alastor replied. While Lucifer and Alastor never spent much time with one another, the two did like each other and shared a mutual respect. 

“What brings ya here, ya majesty?” Angel asked.

“No need to be so formal, Angel Dust. Lucifer is fine,” smiled Lucifer.

“Luci and I just wanted to come over and see how your children were doing. It isn’t every day an overlord starts a family,” Lilith explained.

“That’s very nice of you!” Alastor smiled. “Would you like to hold them?” he asked.

“Of course,” Lilith answered.

Alastor smiled and gently placed Teagan in Lilith’s arms. “This little darling is Teagan,” he said. 

The baby giggled, and Lilith smiled. “How precious,” she said.

Lucifer passed the box to Angel, and Alastor handed Rosetta to Lucifer. “And this is Rosetta,” he said.

“Named her after Rosie?” Lucifer asked, as the little girl grabbed his finger. 

“Naturally,” Alastor replied, before he picked up Freddie. “And this is Freddie. However, he hardly lets anyone else hold him,” he finished. 

Angel opened up the box. Surprisingly, a fire extinguisher was inside. “Uh...what’s this for?” he asked.

“We figure that if your little ones are anything like Charlie when she was a baby, you may need it,” Lucifer replied.

“Ah! We’ve been meaning to ask you. When did Charlie get her powers? We want to get a general idea of when our babies will,” Alastor said.

“Charlie didn’t get hers until she was around one. When she got them, the poor thing kept accidentally setting things on fire,” Lilith explained.

“She did?” Angel asked.

“Oh yes. Baby magic is incredibly unstable. They don’t mean to be destructive; they’re only trying to figure out how their powers work,” Lucifer said.

“I see. What was the best thing to do to handle Charlie’s powers?” Alastor asked.

“Hm...simply put away anything especially valuable and hope for the best,” answered Lucifer. 

“Wow….we got a lot to worry about, don’t we?” Angel asked.

“No, no, soon enough they’ll get ahold of their powers. All you need to do is teach them,” Lilith said. 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. Was teaching Charlie hard?” Angel asked. 

“Not at all. However, every baby is different. Yours could turn out easier or harder to deal with. Who knows?” Lucifer shrugged. 

Alastor nodded, then looked down at Freddie in his arms. “You and your siblings won’t give us too much trouble, will you, ma petite chér?” he asked.

“Goo!” Freddie smiled, before he began to giggle. 

Lucifer and Lilith smiled. Seeing Angel and Alastor with their new babies brought back memories of when Charlie was little. They remembered how excited and nervous they were, but what an incredible thing parenting was. 

“Whether they’re trouble or not, it will all be worth it,” Lilith said.

“Exactly. Children really are a blessing,” Lucifer added.

“We wanna do our best with them. Al and I didn’t exactly….grow up in the best families, and we want better for our own kids,” Angel explained. 

“I can assure you, the two of you will make perfect parents,” smiled Lilith, as she passed Teagan to Angel.

“Thank you,” Alastor replied.

“Well, I’m afraid it’s time for us to leave. We have business to attend to,” Lucifer said, as he placed Rosetta in Angel’s other set of arms.

“Thank you for having us,” Lilith added.

“It was no trouble! You’re welcome back whenever you like,” Alastor said.

“See ya!” Angel smiled.

“Goodbye! And good luck with the kids!” Lucifer called, before he and Lilith left.

As soon as they did, Angel turned to Alastor. “We got this,” he said.

“We certainly do,” Alastor nodded. He looked down at Freddie, who was yawning softly. “I’d say it’s about time we put them down for their nap,” he said.

“I think so too. Hell, Teagan is already out,” Angel chuckled. It was true; Teagan was fast asleep in their father’s arms, while Rosetta’s eyes began to droop.

“They have had a busy day,” Alastor said, before looking back at the babies. “You three certainly are popular,” he smiled.

“They are. Let’s put ‘em down, then grab some lunch,” Angel said.

“That sounds perfect,” Alastor replied.

He kissed Angel on the cheek, and the two of them brought their babies to the nursery.


	5. Shadowy Transactions

Late one night, Angel and Alastor were both fast asleep. Alastor was woken up by a baby’s crying. He decided not to wake up Angel, and decided to check on the triplets by himself. 

When Alastor walked into the nursery, it turned out that Teagan was the only one up. Alastor walked over to them, as tears streamed down their face. 

“What’s wrong, mon doux faon?” Alastor asked. 

Teagan reached for Alastor, and he carefully picked them up. “There, there, darling. It’s alright. I’m here,” Alastor said, in an attempt to comfort them.

Teagan’s crying turned into a quiet whimpering, and they looked up at their father through teary eyes. “Ba,” they said.

Alastor tried to give Teagan a bottle, however, they didn’t drink. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry?” Alastor asked. Teagan still wouldn’t drink, despite Alastor’s best efforts.

“I suppose you just want to be held,” Alastor said, as he chuckled quietly. He began rocking the baby, and Teagan’s eyes began to close. “There you are. Go on to sleep, ma petite chérie. You’ll be alright. Papa’s here,” he said.

Teagan gently grasped one of Alastor’s fingers, causing the Radio Demon to smile. “I promise, no one will ever hurt you or your siblings. Not as long as Angel and I have anything to say about it,” he said. 

Teagan let out a yawn, then they began to fall asleep. Alastor laid them back in their crib. 

“Goodnight, my dear,” he whispered, before he kissed Teagan’s forehead. Alastor went back to bed, and he cuddled with Angel until he fell asleep.

—————————————————————  
Seviathan headed to the porn studios. He knocked on the office door, then opened anyway. “Hey! Val! Are you in here?” he called.

Valentino looked over at Seviathan. “Yes, I’m here. Do you have any information on the babies?” he asked.

“Well...no. No, not yet. But I’ve got a plan!” Seviathan smiled.

The moth seemed unamused, and he glared at the boy. “Seviathan, I don’t think you understand how truly expendable you are. I could always enlist your sister for help…” Valentino began.

“No! Helsa doesn’t need to get involved,” Seviathan stated. Helsa had been viewed as the better Von Eldritch sibling for years. All anyone knew Seviathan for was dating Charlie. He was determined to make a name for himself; even if it meant helping Valentino with his dirty work.

“Then you better fucking get to work. I need to find out if the Radio Demon’s little maggots are actually worth my time. Do they even have powers?” Valentino asked.

“Not that I know of, but I mean….hellborns take a while to come into their powers,” answered Seviathan. 

“Dammit. I don’t want to go after the little brats if they won’t be useful,” Valentino groaned.

“They probably will be! The Radio Demon is powerful as fuck. It’d be crazy if they didn’t inherit ANYTHING,” Seviathan said.

“I suppose so….but I still don’t know if I can trust you to pull this off. If you aren’t motivated enough, I can always get Helsa,” Valentino replied.

“You won’t have to! Val, trust me, I have it all under control. I’ll get you those kids in no time, trust me,” Seviathan said.

“You’d better,” Valentino growled.

“Hey, do Vox and Velvet know about your whole….baby stealing plan?” asked Seviathan.

“Nope. Voxxy already had his chance to try getting to them, and I doubt Velvet even cares. But I’m the one who’s actually going to get shit done,” Valentino grinned.

“You just better give me my cut. Otherwise, I’ll kick your ass. That, or I’ll get my dad to,” Seviathan said. 

“Not to worry, you’ll get your just rewards. As soon as I get what I want,” Valentino replied.

“You will! I swear. It’s just going to take some time,” Seviathan explained.

“As long as you don’t keep me waiting,” Valentino returned. 

“I won’t, I won’t. You can trust me. I’m a professional,” Seviathan replied. 

Valentino rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll see. Okay, I’m going to head back out. Bye!” Seviathan exclaimed, before he left the room. 

“I really should have gotten Helsa…” Valentino muttered. While irritated by Seviathan, the overlord would put up with it. He’d get the triplets; no matter what the costs. If he raised the three powerful children as his own, his empire would be practically unstoppable. He wasn’t going to let anyone stand in his way.


	6. Date Planning

Angel and Alastor had been very busy with the triplets lately. The babies were getting curious about the world around them, and were always grabbing at and playing with whatever they found. They still didn’t show any signs of powers, but that didn’t mean that Angel and Alastor didn’t have their hands full with their energetic children.

Husk was over one day, helping with the triplets. Angel and Alastor had been having friends over more often to help with the babies. Husk and Angel were playing with Freddie and Teagan, while Alastor was reading to Rosetta in the other room. 

“He really likes that thing, doesn’t he?” Husk asked, as Freddie banged on a play xylophone.

“Ya kidding? After Charlie gave that to him, he hasn’t put it down,” Angel replied, before getting back to playing peek-a-boo with Teagan.

“Ohhh okay,” Husk nodded. He smiled down at Freddie. “You’re really good at that, kid,” he said.

“Wah!” Freddie exclaimed, as he happily kept playing. 

“You and Al have been busy lately, haven’t you?” Husk asked.

“Yep. The kids are sweethearts, but they’re still a lot of work,” Angel replied.

“When was the last time you and Al just had a night to yourselves?” Husk asked.

“Uh….a while ago? Geez, I don't remember,” Angel muttered.

“You know, if you guys wanted to go out, I could watch the kids for you,” Husk said. 

“Ya would?” Angel asked.

“Yeah. I don’t mind taking care of them, and I think they like me,” Husk replied.

“Gah!” Teagan smiled.

“I mean...I wouldn’t mind it. It is really sweet of ya to offer, Husky. But I dunno. We gotta check with Al,” Angel said. 

“Right,” Husk nodded. 

He and Angel picked up the kids and walked into the living room. Alastor was sitting with Rosetta and holding a book. “‘In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines, lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. They left the house at half past nine, in two straight lines, in rain or shine. The smallest one was Madeline’,” he read. 

Angel couldn’t help but think about how sweet Alastor looked as he read to their daughter. “Bambino? This a good time?” Angel asked. 

Alastor looked up at Angel and smiled. “Yes, darling? What is it?” he asked.

“Al, Angel told me how busy you guys have been lately, and if you wanted to have a night out or something, I could watch the kids for you,” Husk said.

“Oh….erm...I don’t know. True, Angel and I haven’t had a quiet night in ages….” Alastor began. 

“Dah,” Rosetta said, before she giggled.

“Are you certain they’ll be alright without us?” Alastor asked.

“I can take ‘em to the hotel if you want. Look, I don’t know if you guys have looked in the mirror lately, but both of you look completely exhausted,” Husk said.

“I guess we have been kinda tired lately,” Angel shrugged.

“Perhaps...perhaps a night out would do us some good…but I hate to leave the babies alone,” Alastor sighed. 

“They won’t be. I can call up Arackniss and Molly too. I get that you guys have a family to take care of, but you still need to take time to yourselves,” Husk said. 

“I mean, I guess ya have a point….” Angel muttered, before he looked down at Teagan, who was squirming in his arms. “Whaddya think, bambino?” he asked.

Alastor paused for a moment, then he looked at Husk. “Husker, do you swear to watch our children with your life?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I understand that you guys are worried, but trust me, it’s going to be okay,” Husk said. 

Angel and Alastor nodded, then they looked at their three babies. “Waddya say, kids? Do the three of ya wanna spend a night with Uncle Husk?” Angel asked. 

The babies began to giggle happily, and Alastor gave Husk a smile. “That means yes,” he said.

“Husky, ya promise they’ll be okay?” Angel asked.

“There’s going to be five of us watching them. They’ll be fine,” Husk said. 

“I suppose you’re right. So, shall we arrange this for tomorrow evening?” Alastor asked.

“Sure. You can drop the kids off, and do whatever it is you want to do,” Husk said.

“Ya know, we haven’t gone dancing in a while,” Angel said, as he gave Alastor a small smile.

“We haven’t!” Alastor exclaimed, as his eyes lit up. “We can go dancing tomorrow evening! If you want to anyways,” he added.

“Of course I do,” Angel smiled, before he looked at Husk. “Okay, so we’ll leave ‘em at the hotel, and call ya before we pick them up. Sound good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Husk nodded.

“Thank you for doing this for us, Husker,” Alastor said.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal,” Husk replied.

“If they’re any trouble, ya better call us,” added Angel.

“I will, promise. Like I said, you guys deserve a night out,” Husk said.

The three of them went back to playing with the kids. While Alastor and Angel were nervous about leaving their babies, they were looking forward to spending time with one another. It really had been ages since they’d gone out, and it was true that they’d been exhausted lately. The couple figured that one night out was exactly what they needed.


	7. Date Night

Finally, it was time for Angel and Alastor to go out. They both headed to the hotel with the triplets, and were leaving them with Charlie, Husk, and Vaggie. Vaggie was holding Teagan, Charlie held Rosetta, and Angel was still holding Freddie.

“Now, bedtime is exactly at seven thirty. If they start crying, be sure that you give them milk. And they must be fed around six,” Alastor explained.

“Don’t let em outta ya sight, and ya better call us the second something happens,” Angel added. 

“You can count on us!” Charlie replied, before she looked down at Rosetta. “We’re gonna have so much fun!” she said, causing the baby to giggle.

“We just want to be certain they’ll be alright. Our little dears mean the world to us,” Alastor said.

“They’ll be fine. You’re just nervous about leaving your kids for the first time; it’s normal. But you don’t have anything to worry about,” Vaggie replied.

Angel nodded, then looked down at Freddie. “Okay, sweetheart. Ya ready for me to put ya down?” he asked. 

“Wah!” Freddie yelled, as he faced himself away from Charlie and Vaggie.

“Freddie dear, your father and I won’t be able to be around you all the time. Unfortunate, I know, but you have to start getting used to it,” Alastor said.

“Goo!” shouted Freddie.

Just then, Arackniss walked by. “Hey, Tony. Hey, Al. How’re the kids?” he asked.

At the sound of Arackniss’s voice, Freddie started to cheer up. “Great. Uh...Nissy? Can ya hold Freddie?” Angel asked.

“Fine,” Arackniss said.

Angel smiled and placed the baby in his brother’s arms. “Bah!” Freddie happily said. 

“Alright, all of them seem content...I suppose it’s time to leave,” Alastor said, however he didn’t want to yet. He was nervous about leaving his babies. Alastor figured it was his maternal instinct. After carrying them for nine months, he couldn’t imagine leaving them now. 

Angel noticed the look on his husband’s face, and he gently squeezed his hand. “Are ya okay? We don’t have to go out if ya don’t wanna,” he said softly.

Alastor sighed. “No, no. I have to learn to be without them,” he said, before looking at the babies. “Goodbye, my little darlings. Your daddy and I will be back before you know it,” he said.

“Bah!” Rosetta said. Teagan giggled, and Freddie was quietly sucking his thumb. 

“The three of ya are gonna have lots of fun with everybody at the hotel,” Angel smiled, before looking back at Husk. “Ya better friggin call if anything happens,” he stated.

“I will, I swear,” he nodded.

Angel kissed the triplets on their foreheads, Alastor did the same, then the couple headed for the door. “Goodbye, dears!” Alastor called.

“See ya soon!” Angel added, as he and Alastor walked out of the door. As the two of them headed to the dance hall, they didn’t notice Seviathan watching them from the shadows.

“Okay, I’ll get Molly. She can help us feed them,” Arackniss said.

“Right. We have to be really careful. If anything happens to these kids, Alastor and Angel are going to kill us,” Husk replied. 

“It’s all going to be fine! Nothing could possibly go wrong, right kids?” Charlie asked, looking at the babies. They all started babbling. “They are so cute!” she cheered. 

“They really are,” Vaggie nodded, a soft smile on her face.

Just then, the group heard a knock at the door. “I got it!” Charlie exclaimed. She headed to the door, with Rosetta still in her arms. 

Charlie opened the door, and Seviathan was on the other side. “Charlie, hi! I-,” Seviathan began, before he noticed Rosetta. “Holy shit, a baby,” he said.

“Seviathan! What do you want?” Charlie asked, as she protectively held the little girl closer.

“I just wanted to come over and bug you, but this is wayyyy more interesting. Let’s see…..deer ears, four arms...this is one of the Radio Bastard’s, right?” Seviathan asked.

“Go away,” Charlie stated.

“Goo!” Rosetta yelled, making Seviathan hear the static in her voice. 

“She is! That is so cool. You’re babysitting?” asked Seviathan, as he raised an eyebrow. 

Charlie didn’t answer, she simply slammed the door in Seviathan’s face. “Well fuck you too!” he shouted.

Seviathan started walking away, and he pulled out his phone. “Val! Val, the radio kids are at the hotel, and I’m 80% sure Alastor isn’t. This is the perfect time!” he exclaimed.

Vaggie passed Teagan to Husk and walked over to Charlie. “Who was it?” she asked. 

“Seviathan,” Charlie answered.

“Was he being a dick?” Vaggie asked.

“He asked about the triplets. He’s got to be up to no good,” said Charlie. She tried seeing the good in everyone, but Seviathan was just awful.

“Fuck. That isn’t good,” Vaggie muttered.

“Fu!” Rosetta smiled.

“Vaggie, don’t swear near the kids. And should we call Alastor and Angel?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, there’s plenty of us here to look after the babies. If we have someone watching the door or something, they’ll be fine,” Vaggie said. 

“You’re sure?” Charlie asked.

“Positive,” Vaggie smiled, before she gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll even take the first watch,” she said.

“Thank you,” Charlie smiled, before she looked down at Rosetta. “Let’s get you and your siblings fed,” she said.

“Wa!” Rosetta exclaimed.

Charlie walked off to meet the others. Everything would be fine. They had it all under control.


	8. Missing

Later that night, the babies had been put to sleep. Angel and Alastor were still gone, and everyone was waiting in the lobby, with Nifty staring at the door. “Kid, it’s been a while. I don’t think anybody is gonna show up,” Arackniss said.

“But what if I stop paying attention for a second, and somebody gets in? I have to be on guard,” Nifty replied.

“Ya know, I’d say overall, this night went pretty good,” Molly smiled.

“I know right? The babies are so sweet!” nodded Charlie.

“They are. You should see the way Al and Angel are with them. They’re really good parents,” Husk said.

At that moment, Baxter walked up from the basement. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Angel’s siblings and Nifty sitting by the door. “Babysitting?” he asked.

“Babysitting,” Vaggie replied.

“I figured,” Baxter sighed, as he headed for the kitchen. 

“Baxter, why don’t you ever visit Al and Angel’s kids? They’re sweet!” Nifty smiled.

“I helped bring them into this world. That should be enough,” Baxter returned. 

Nifty sighed and hurried over to him. “C’mon Baxter! Why don’t you like them?” Nifty asked.

“It isn’t anything personal. I just don’t care for children in general,” Baxter shrugged.

“Why not?” Nifty asked.

“Why are you grilling me with pointless questions?” Baxter asked.

“Well...I just wanna know,” Nifty shrugged.

As Nifty and Baxter were talking in the kitchen, everyone in the lobby heard a knock at the door. “I’ll get it. It could be Al and Angel,” Husk said, before he opened the door.

Unfortunately, Seviathan was standing on the other side. “What’s new, pussycat?” he smirked.

“Fuck off,” Husk returned, as he flipped him off.

“What? I just wanted to stop by the hotel,” Seviathan shrugged, as Charlie walked over to the door.

“Get out of here, Seviathan,” she stated.

“Damn, I am feeling really attacked right now. Worried I’ll steal the babies or something?” Seviathan snickered, as Vaggie walked over.

“Get out of here, maldito gilipollas! Before I stab your fucking eyes out!” she yelled.

At that moment, everyone in the room heard the sound of glass shattering. Seviathan smirked. “Fine. I’ll go. See you soon!” he said, before walking away.

“We gotta see what that was!” Husk shouted. 

He hurried upstairs, and everyone else followed. They saw a broken window, then heard the sound of one of the baby’s crying. “Damnit!” Arackniss yelled.

They rushed to the room the babies had been in, but apparently the group had been too late. They saw Valentino climbing out the window, carrying the babies in three of his arms. The group rushed back downstairs to see if they could catch him in time.

Valentino quickly ran to Seviathan’s car and swung the door open. “Ha! I told you I’d help pull this off!” Seviathan smiled.

“Just fucking drive!” Valentino growled, as he slid into the passenger seat. The both of them sped off. 

The group ran outside, just in time to see them leave. “Oh shit! We’re too late!” Charlie yelled.

“No, we aren’t! Molly, you head to the porn studio, Niss, go to the Von Eldritch mansion. Those are the places those bastards are most likely to go. Vaggie, you and me are going to try catching up to the car. Charlie, call Alastor and Angel,” Husk said.

“Damn...since when did you get so organized?” Arackniss asked.

“Since some of the only family I have got fucking kidnapped. Let’s go!” Husk ordered.

Everyone split up, and Charlie ran inside and grabbed her phone. She called Angel, and he instantly picked up. “Charlie! What is it? Are the kids okay?” he asked.

“Angel...Angel I’m sorry!” Charlie exclaimed, as tears began welling in her eyes. “The kids...they...Val...Valentino and Seviathan! They took them! They’re gone!” she frantically yelled.

“They’re gone?!” repeated Angel, in complete horror. 

“Yes! I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! Everyone else is looking for them! Please hurry!” Charlie exclaimed, just before Angel hung up.

“Al, we gotta go!” Angel cried, as he looked over at his husband. 

“What is it, darling? Is it the children? Are they alright?” he asked.

“Valentino took them. Him and Seviathan!” Angel explained.

“WHAT?!” Alastor yelled. He went through a wave of emotions. From horror to sadness to anger. His eyes shifted into radio dilas, and he gritted his teeth. “They are not going to get away with this,” he stated, as his voice began to become distorted. 

Angel extended his third pair of arms, and had a machine gun at the ready. “Let’s kill,” he said, with his eyes glowing bright pink.

There was a time when Alastor wouldn’t have let Angel come along; he would have thought his husband would get hurt. However, after Angel held his own against Vox, Alastor realized there wasn’t much Angel wouldn’t be able to handle. 

Alastor gripped Angel’s hand, and the two of them teleported away. As Charlie paced around the lobby, Nifty poked her head in the room. “Is everything okay?” she asked.

“No! The kids are gone!!” Charlie returned. 

“Oh my gosh!” Nifty screamed. “This is all my fault….it’s all my fault!” she yelled.

“No, no, Nifty it wasn’t you! Just go and get things ready for when they get back, okay?” asked Charlie. 

Nifty said nothing, but trudged upstairs. “This is all my fault…” she muttered.

At that second, Alastor and Angel appeared in the lobby, ready to kill. “Where the fuck are they?!” Angel yelled.

“Thank goodness you guys are here!” Charlie exclaimed. “We don’t know where they went. Husk and Vaggie are trying to find the getaway car, Arackniss is at Seviathan’s, and Molly is at the porn studios,” she explained.

“A minor set back. We will find them. Make no mistake about that,” Alastor stated. He looked up at Angel. “Let’s be off?” he asked.

Angel nodded. “Let’s go get our kids back,” he said. 

The both of them disappeared once again, determined to find their babies. If Alastor and Angel had their way, Seviathan and Valentino would die for this. 

Charlie stayed in the lobby, silently panicking. “Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit,” she repeated. She couldn’t help but feel responsible. She let the triplets go missing. They all did. If anything happened to the kids, it would be all because of them. 

“Please….please let them be okay,” she whispered.


	9. The Kidnapping

Seviathan and Valentino had taken the triplets to a far off warehouse, where they were certain no one would be able to find them. Rosetta and Freddie were both crying, but Teagan had somehow managed to go back to sleep. 

“How do we know if they have powers?” Seviathan asked.

“We don’t. All we know for sure is that the girl has a ridiculous radio voice like her father. I’ll just have to keep them with me until they show signs of powers,” explained Valentino.

“Oh. Okay. And if they don’t?” Seviathan asked.

“Murder the little shits,” Valentino answered. He eyed Seviathan. “Why are you still here? I thought you would just take your pay and leave,” he said.

“I’m just as big a part of this heist as you are,” Seviathan replied.

“You really aren’t,” Valentino muttered.

“Oh yeah? You know, it’d be a damn shame if somebody ratted you out,” Seviathan smirked, causing Valentino to sigh. 

“You’re a real piece of shit,” he said.

“I know,” Seviathan said, before he looked at the kids. “Alright bitches, let’s do this! Use your powers! C’mon!” he exclaimed. 

Rosetta stopped crying and just looked at him, confused. Teagan woke up with a small yawn. Freddie was still sobbing since his parents were nowhere to be seen.

“You’ll never get them to do anything that way,” Valentino said, as he rolled his eyes.

“You got a better idea?” Seviathan asked.

“Shut your fucking mouth. And yes, I just might have an idea,” Valentino stated. 

He walked over to the triplets. Freddie stopped crying, and the three of them just stared up at him. “Seviathan, I want you to get the yellow formula from my bag,” Valentino said, as he grinned at the kids.

“Okay. Why though?” Seviathan asked. 

“I’ve tried making offspring of my own before. I’ve devised a formula that can make a baby develop their powers immediately. Now we can find out if the radio brats are useless or not,” Valentino replied. 

“Oh, cool. Cool. How long does it take to kick in?” asked Seviathan, as he passed Valentino the formula. 

“Not long at all. We’ll know right away. Now, let’s get this done,” Valentino said. 

He walked over to the babies, formula in hand. Rosetta yawned, Teagan stared at him, and Freddie started crying again. “Shut up. It’ll all be over soon,” Valentino stated.

“I’ll be back; if this works, we’re gonna need baby shit,” Seviathan said, before he ran out of the room.

Valentino rolled his eyes and looked at the kids. He smiled at Teagan. “Let’s start with you. You look enough like the bastard,” he said. 

He raised the formula to the baby’s mouth. Teagan, not knowing any better, went to take a sip. Valentino grinned, but as Teagan drank, a bright light filled the room. Valentino’s eyes widened when he saw Alastor and Angel Dust standing there, both of them looking extremely angry. 

“Valentino…..I believe you have a few things of ours,” Alastor growled.

“How the hell did you find me?!” Valentino exclaimed.

“If it makes ya feel any better, it took us a couple of tries to get here. But I knew ya would probably hide in ya shitty old dildo warehouse eventually,” Angel stated.

“You have fifteen seconds to give us our children back,” Alastor said. 

“Do you really think I’ll go without a fight?” Valentino grinned.

“Then let’s fucking get it!” Angel yelled.

The three of them started fighting. Even though they weren’t holding back on Valentino, Alastor and Angel made sure that the babies stayed unharmed. Valentino was powerful, but he didn’t stand a chance against Alastor and Angel at once. To finish Valentino off, Angel shot him a couple dozen times. Alastor completely mauled the rest of the body, tearing it to shreds until it was unrecognizable. 

When the two finished, Valentino was dead, and Angel and Alastor were covered in his blood. The two of them immediately looked at the triplets and ran over to them. “Darlings! Papa is so sorry for leaving you!” Alastor exclaimed. He kissed all of the babies on the forehead, and tears started streaming down his face. “It won’t ever happen again. I swear,” he said.

Angel started crying too, and he looked over each of them. “Thank fuck they aren’t hurt. We were so worried,” he said. 

While Freddie and Rosetta smiled, Teagan began fussing. Angel quickly picked them up. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked.

Alastor walked over as Teagan continued to cry. “Perhaps it was in whatever Valentino fed them?” he asked.

“Maybe. We gotta get Baxter to look at them all tomorrow,” Angel said. At that moment, something dawned on him. “Where’s Seviathan? Everybody said he was involved too,” he said.

Alastor looked around. “I haven’t the slightest idea,” he said. He looked at his shadow. “Find him. Immediately,” he stated. 

The shadow nodded and flew off, then Alastor picked up Freddie and Angel picked up Rosetta. “Let’s take them home,” Angel said.

Alastor nodded, then he transported them all back to the radio tower. Angel and Alastor cleaned themselves and the babies up. They would have put the triplets back in their cribs, but after what happened, they didn’t want to leave their little darlings alone. Alastor and Angel layed on the bed and placed the babies in between them, determined not to let them out of their sight. 

“We swear. This won’t ever happen again. We’re sorry it happened in the first place,” Alastor whispered.

“Val is gone. The three of ya are okay now. Promise,” Angel added.

The triplets started drifting off to sleep, then Alastor sighed and looked at Angel. “I can’t help but feel that this is our fault,” he said.

“Aww, Al. It’s nobody’s fault. Val coulda kidnapped the kids from here too,” Angel replied.

“Yes...but at least we would have been there. We could have tried to stop it,” Alastor sighed.

“Al, ya didn’t do anything wrong. I promise. And it’s okay. They’re alright,” Angel said, as he gave Alastor a soft smile.

Alastor looked at the babies, then he smiled softly back. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. Goodnight, mon Ange,” he said.

“Night, bambino,” Angel replied.

The two of them eventually fell asleep. Alastor still couldn’t help but feel like he could have prevented this. Angel started to feel like he could’ve kept this from happening too, but he thought that there was no use in either of them feeling that way. But Angel and Alastor both knew one thing; they would do all in their power to keep this from happening again.


End file.
